


Wanting something you shouldn't

by One4theoverlypassionate



Category: Fame: The Musical - Margoshes/Levy/Fernandez
Genre: Biphobia, Catholic Guilt, Doesn't go into detail but it's referenced because Joe is a thot and horny bastard, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One4theoverlypassionate/pseuds/One4theoverlypassionate
Summary: Joe was pathetic.





	Wanting something you shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo it's self-indulgent fanfic time.Why my self indulgent fic is such a difficult read I don't know.But basically this is a combination of 3 thoughts I had while watching Fame last year and I was unable to get them out of my head ;  
> 1.Joe being super vocal about all the women he's horny for reminded me of how my dumb repressed bi arse used to behave before I came to terms with being bi and interested in more than one gender.  
> 2.The 80sness of constantly joking about a character being gasp gay then being like sike don't worry he's just a work focused nice normal straight boy rubbed me up the wrong way.Serena is cute but I'm reclaiming Nick for the gays.  
> 3.Wait a minute was Joe meant to be covering up an unwanted boner during the big Nick/Serena kiss 👀  
> So here goes nothing , this is terrible but I had to do it.And I'm probably going to write continuations of this but we shall see.

It had been a day since the kiss that rocked the school and Joe couldn't get it out of his head.His was being pathetic.A kiss between two losers shouldn't of have this kind of effect on him.And if he was being honest with himself it hadn't even been Serena that he noticed ,it was Nick.Nick with his pretentious attitude , nice eyes , hair that would be great to run your hands through , pouty lips and his annoying ability to look good with his tongue down someone else's throat.A freak like Nick shouldn't have been able to make Joe so strung out like this.It was unnatural.It would be bad enough if Nick was a girl but the fact he was a guy made the situation even worse.Made it even more disgusting and embarrassing.

Joe stopped going to church when he was twelve.Church wasn't a cool place to be seen.But he still remembered all the lessons he was taught even if he didn't follow them.The shame was burned into the back of his brain.Homosexuality was a sin , the authority figures in his life got that message across loud and clear.A part of him was broken.As well as that the kids he grew up with said a similar message in a different way.Faggots were to be mocked as much as possible and smear the queer was an accepted playground game.Cool guys weren't gay.And thankfully Joe wasn't.He enjoyed all the times he fooled around this girls.But sometimes his mind would wander like when he saw Nick make out with Serena.Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to fool around with guys.But maybe it was just a normal part of growing up and it would stop eventually.Maybe his hormones were just all over the place right now.Yeah , that sounded likely.But he didn't want to think about that right now.All Joe wanted to do was drink and jerk off until his feelings for Nick went away.


End file.
